ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid
Shoutmon: Wow, look at this blocks. Gumdramon: There's many of them. Fuyunyan: (Voice) Digimon, can you hear me? Damemon: Of course. We can hear you. But where'd the town go? We were just there a second ago. Fuyunyan: (Voice) I wish I know, Damemon. But I can't figure out what's happening. It's all a really big mystery. The only thing I can think of is that maybe when you defeated the enemy in the Crest, you were sent someplace else. I look at the Message that way, "Undo the Hurt to unbar the way." That might mean that mending the hurt in one world is the key to opening up a road to the next world. Shoutmon: I don't know much about what's happening. What I do know is that, after we defeat the enemy, we ended up right here. And from the looks of this place, this world could probably use some help. Fuyunyan: (Voice) I think you're right, Shoutmon. And if this world's like the others, in order to fix it you'll have to find the Symbol, and defeat whatever enemy is hiding inside. Gumdramon: But if we do that, then I'm just gonna... get send off into the unknown again, won't we? Whatever, we're fine with that. Sure, we'll help in any way we can! We'll go and track down whatever it is that you need me to take care of. Fuyunyan: (Voice) That's great, Gumdramon! Thank! Then they saw Samus surrounded by Heartless Shoutmon: What the? Gumdramon: We have to help her! Samus: Someone help me! I can't fight them much longer! Damemon: The Heartless! You better run! We got this! She ran off, and they defeated all the Heartless Samus; Wow! Thank you, for saving us. Damemon: Are you alright? Samus: I'm fine. And thank you, um... have we met before? Shoutmon: What, us? I'm Shoutmon. This is Gumdramon and Damemon And you. Samus: I'm... Damemon: What's wrong? Samus: I really don't know why, but I can't remember even my name. U-MOS has appeared U-MOS: Their minds is fading much like me. Damemon; What are you saying? That she have amnesia? U-MOS: Not only for them, but everyone else is as well. Things have become quite weird, can't you tell? Gumdramon: So the Bugs have caused everybody to have weird problem with her memory? If that's true, we better find the Crest quickly and make this world okay. Samus: I think I... If you're looking for a Crest, I believe I saw one somewhere. Shoutmon: What? Where is it? Samus: Well, I just can't remember. U-MOS: What could she remember when her memory's dismembered? Perhaps an inkling could help get their thinking? They saw a Glowing data over there Damemon: What is an Inking! Shoutmon: Don't know. U-MOS: An linking is for you to figure out. If you find on, this will be forgotten. Or is it that is I'll be remembered? He left Gumdramon: Wait! Don't go. I'll be back in a minute. He left to get the Inking Gumdramon Could that be an Inking? "Samus." I wonder if that's her name. Samus: What was my name? Oh, if I could only... Gumdramon: Maybe it's... Samus. He show her an Inkling. And it went to Samus Samus: Yes, that's right! That's right! My name is Samus! Shoutmon: Alright! That's great! Your memory is back! So that crest, do you have any idea where you might have seen it? Samus: Well, let me think for a moment. If I recall correctly if it had a sort of Glowing. Damemon: Of course! Do you know where it is? Samus: Not quite. I'm afraid I'm still ever so mindless. U-MOS: The mindless that's bogging could be unclogging with just a little prince of Memory jogging. Gumdramon: Alright... So if we keep on giving her inkling, they'll eventually remember where she saw the crest. But where could we find more Inking? U-MOS: Perhaps, you could look around and find them. One will never knows... Damemon Alright, Samus. We'll be back with more stuff to help you remember. Just stay right here. Samus: Alright. Then They saw a Black Coated man ????: That's right. Sort it out and end the hurt. Our world still aches... and your next road still awaits. Gumdramon: Can you tell what you want!? He disappeared Category:Metroid